


Aftermath - Part I

by yourfriendblossom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bratting, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode s01e18 Not In The Mood, Fluff, Gen, Parent Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Post-Episode s01e18 Not In The Mood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why is Nobody else writing about this that episode was epic, basically crack treated seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendblossom/pseuds/yourfriendblossom
Summary: Xavier said that the potion could take days to wear off without the antidote, and with as many people affected by it as it was, no way could they make enough for everyone if that clover ingredient was as "extremely rare" as Xaves said, so, the gang is forced to deal with the aftermath of the Mood Potion Incident.Or: Rapunzel and Fred clean up, Eugene charms people and - my personal favourite - Cass is forced to be a mom.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Wintergreen was currently preparing dinner for herself and her father, Hermann Rodger Wintergreen. Normally her father cooked, but this wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary.   
That title belonged to the fact that Hermann R. Wintergreen was mentally somewhere between the ages of two and six. 

Cassandra was Acting Captain until he aged up again, but unfortunately also had the task of looking after him until that stupid potion wore off. 

***

Cassandra set the bowl down in front of her father, before seating herself across from him with her own serving.   
Hermann inspected the grey-green substance, sniffing and wrinkling his nose, his moustache twitching.   
"What's that?"  
"Food."   
"What kind of food?"   
"Tasty food."   
"Yeah, but what is it?"   
"Pea and ham soup, now eat up." 

Cassandra turned her attention to her own bowl, but a while later, she realised Hermann hadn't touched the food.   
"Dad, eat your soup."   
"No. It's yucky." The man crossed his arms and scowled, slumping in his chair.   
"Dad. Eat."   
"No!"   
"Dad-"   
"NO!" The man stood up, pushing his chair back.   
Cassandra immediately stood up as well, slamming her hands on the table.   
"HERMANN R. WINTERGREEN, YOU SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND EAT YOUR FOOD!"   
Stunned, Hermann sat down abruptly, glancing between his glaring daughter and the plate in front of him.   
Cassandra sat. When her father didn't pick up his spoon, she cleared her throat meaningfully.   
Hermann quickly began eating. 

***   
"I don't wanna go to beeeeed!"   
The older guard dug his heels into the floor as Cassandra tried to push him down the hall.   
"Too bad soldier. Hup two, hup two! Come on, let's go!"   
"But I don't want tooo..."   
Eventually, Cassandra managed to shove her father into his room, telling him to get ready for bed. At his resistance, she inquired as to whether he required help dressing.   
He declined.   
To her surprise, upon her return, Cassandra found her dad had discovered her childhood books, and held one out as soon as she entered the room to say good night, dressed in his night shirt and sitting on the bed.   
"Story?"   
Cass sighed.   
"What do we say when we want something?"   
"Uh...you're welcome?"   
"The other one."   
"...Thank you?"   
"The _other_ other one."   
"...Please?"   
"That's it." Cassandra took the book sitting down on the end of the bed. It was one their shared favorites, _The History Of Little Goody Two-Shoes_.   
Cass smiled, rolling her eyes, before opening the book to the first page as her father shuffled along the bed to lean against her shoulder as she read, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his head into her neck.   
"Farmer Meanwell was at one point a very rich man..." 

  
*** 

Cassandra plopped down at the kitchen table and groaned, rubbing her temples.   
Gott, parenting really was as hard as Dad whined about it being. Thank the Sun this was only until that damn mood potion wore off. 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, at the castle :). 
> 
> ...Complete and utter chaos. >:D. 
> 
> Rapunzel is struggling.   
>  Enjoy some soft Eugenzel fluffiness at the end. XD. 
> 
> Also, sorry in advance for mistakes/typos. I've lost the device I would normally write and post from and it's messing with my writing.

"Cass!"   
Rapunzel barreled down the stairs and straight into her friend.   
"You're here! You're so late, I almost thought something had happened!" She paused, giving Cassandra a look of concern.   
"Nothing happened, right?"   
"Nah. Captain McThree-Year-Old just insisted that as a "big boy" he could get redrssed himself and fell over trying to get his pants on, hitting his head on the dresser and making me kiss it better, then threw a tantrum because I took his sword away. I've got Bill babysitting while I work, so he should be in capable hands. Bill's one of the few guards with more than ten brain cells. Admittedly, not many more, but it's a start. What about you?"   
Cassandra started up the walkway to the castle's entrance; Rapunzel falling into step beside her.   
"Well, Dad's following Mom around to try and keep her from doing something she'll regret when the potion wears off, and Eugene and I are trying to help him keep things running. It's been hard with half the staff...well, not themselves, and Nigel being out of the picture- "  
"What did you do with him, anyway?"   
"We had to lock him in the dullest room we could find and board up all the windows so he doesn't burst a vein laughing, or decide to take a walk on the roof and fall off like yesterday. Thank Goodness for haystacks, am I right?"  
"Sure are. Fitzherbert?"   
They reached the doors, and Cass took the handle of one to pull it open and held it for the Princess, as befitting of her position.   
"Last I checked, he was-"   
Then the door was opened, and all hell broke loose.   
"Seriously? I was only gone for two minutes. .."

**Author's Note:**

> "The History of Little Goody Two-Shoes" is an actual children's book first published in the 1700s. Just thought I'd throw that in there for anyone who's interested and so I don't get copyrighted somehow.  
> ...Because that would be just my luck.  
> I hated soup as a kid too, Cap. You're not alone.


End file.
